Remembrance in A Minor
by Solitary Bohemian
Summary: Lumina leaves her friends behind. All her best friend can ask is one question: "Why?"


Author's Note: This is written in memory of my best friend, my grandpa. He left us exactly one year ago today. He is dearly missed.

**Remembrance in A Minor**

Do you remember, Lumina? We last spoke one year ago today. We all have missed you greatly, especially your grandma. Romana has taken your departure the hardest, you know. Why did you leave so suddenly? Didn't you care about us? Your friends?

I remember the last conversations we had on this day. When I came to your villa, Gustafa was helping you with expression, claiming that you weren't playing the piano freely enough. You seemed paler than usual, so as you took a short break, I asked you how you were. You claimed you were fine, but I knew better. Your hands were making clumsy mistakes that only those who just learned how to play would make. Once you returned to rehearsal, Gustafa and I noticed how tired you seemed. Gustafa said that you had played enough for the day, but you argued that you were fine and could continue playing, eyes half-shut. Eventually, Sebastian came into the foyer and told you to rest in your room. You reluctantly agreed. I remember saying to you as you climbed the stairs, "Get well soon, Lumina." You weakly smiled and I walked home, worried about your health.

The next day, I visited your villa to check up on you. Once there, I saw Romana bawling uncontrollably, with Sebastian trying to console her. See what you did, Lumina? You broke your grandma's heart! I asked Romana what happened and where you were, and between sobs, she told me you were in a hospital in the city. Sebastian informed me that you literally couldn't get out of bed without help, so he called Dr. Hardy, who in turn brought you to the city for treatment. I went to the city upon hearing this. When I located your hospital, I searched for you immediately. One of the workers told me where you were. Once I found you, I nearly cried. See what you did, Lumina? You made me, your best friend, cry! You were unconscious and very yellow with jaundice. Your once-graceful hands were blue. You had an IV in your chest. Bags of medication filled your room. How did this happen? You only had a cold! At the time, that was the worst day of my life. Little did I know that things were going to get worse.

For seven days, you were lying in your hospital bed, refusing to wake up and tell us that you would be well soon. I visited with Sebastian and Romana every one of those painful days. Gustafa came when he could, but shock disabled his ability to come here at times. Why, Lumina? Why did you hurt us? Did we do something to upset you? Each day was more painful than the last, until… until your last day… with us… The hospital contacted all your friends, telling us to come right away. In your hospital room, I saw many doleful, familiar faces. Celia was there, clutching the hand of her husband, Marlin, tightly. Muffy sat in one of the chairs, trying to remain optimistic and failing miserably. Your fiancé Rock was there, too shocked to do anything other than stand and stare at you in disbelief. Sebastian tried to comfort Romana as she wept quietly. Gustafa was too upset to stay in the room for long, for he knew what would happen and didn't want it to happen. The only noise in the room was the ventilator, the only thing that kept you with us. The nurse told us that she was going to take you off the ventilator, and if we had anything to say to you privately first, to let her know now. We all had something to say to you. When it was my turn to talk to you, I told you that you broke your promise. You were supposed to be the Maid, or Matron, of Honor at my wedding! Didn't you remember? After everyone spoke with you, I left the room, unwilling to see your death occur. After five agonizing minutes, Muffy let Gustafa and I know that it was over.

In your room, everyone was misty-eyed. The only pair of eyes that was dry was my own. Why that was, no one will ever know, with me as the one least able to understand. Did you secretly hate us, Lumina? Is that why you left us all? Questions like these have haunted me for a year! Please, Lumina! Tell me why!

Am I asking too much of you? You _have_ been unable to say anything to us, after all. I just wish I knew _why_ you left us, _why_ you…died. Everyone wants to know, but for once you're being cruel by not explaining yourself. I guess I should leave someone as cold as you alone in your cold grave! Wait… I feel warmth…It's almost as if someone's hugging me… Is that you, Lumina? Well… I guess I sounded bitter, but still, why did you leave so quickly? It wasn't your time! … WHAT?! You… you're actually talking… to me. Something tells me I'm crazy. Something also tells me that you didn't know that would happen and you couldn't stop it. At least you're no longer in pain. Bye, Lumina. I'll visit you tomorrow, only this time, I won't feel betrayed. Instead, I'll think of you and smile, because that's what you would want. Right, Lumina?


End file.
